<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>truth hurts (dare hurts worse) by sumersprkl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794799">truth hurts (dare hurts worse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumersprkl/pseuds/sumersprkl'>sumersprkl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderbrush (Web Video), Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinderbrush, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, The Aff/Sasha/Cam relationship is established, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, critical role - Freeform, the underage isn't explicit but things do get mildly spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumersprkl/pseuds/sumersprkl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare goes very wrong, or very right, for one Jamie Wrenly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aff Flowers/Jamie Wrenly/Sasha Murasaki/Cameron Solomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>truth hurts (dare hurts worse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aff, truth or dare?” Sasha asked.</p><p>Aff put down their cup of box wine (it turned out that vodka was actually kind of awful, and scotch did actually taste like an old man). It was just the four of them hanging out at Aff’s place, because their dad preferred it if they drank at home where he could keep an eye on them. He even let them have some stuff from the store for free if it wasn’t strong and it was too close to the sell-by date. He and Jamie were still weird around each other, but it was getting better now that all their cases were closed and none of them were in prison. </p><p>“Uh, truth,” Aff said. With Sasha, it was honestly safer to pick dare, but Aff was comfortable leaned up against Cam’s shoulder and most dares required standing up. </p><p>“Hmm,” Sasha considered, tilting her head to one side, before she started speaking in that tone that immediately told Aff they were in trouble before they even managed to comprehend the words. “What is one secret that you have never told anyone?” </p><p>“…Uh,” Aff said. “I’m a pretty open book? I don’t really have many, uh, I mean any secrets that no one else knows.”</p><p>Sasha’s eyes narrowed. “Which is it, Aff? Not any, or not many? I only asked for one.”</p><p>“Okay, see, well. There’s one secret that I’ve never… No wait, I told one person! So there’s nothing! I’m free!” Aff said, and took a swig of wine to celebrate.</p><p>“Well now I’m interested,” Sasha said, smelling the blood in the water. Like a shark. Did sharks actually smell blood? It seemed like it would be hard to sniff water. Aff should’ve paid more attention during the deep sea unit, but to be fair, they’d had other things going on at the time. </p><p>“Come on Aff, just one little secret? You know I’ll keep it safe,” Sasha said. </p><p>“Mmmm I mean yeah but you’re really not gonna like it,” Aff replied. Jamie was looking over at them, curious, and Aff guiltily caught their eyes and looked away. When they glanced back, Jamie’s eyes were wide in recognition until he quickly schooled his face. Jamie wasn’t wearing the sunglasses, so there was a very real chance that Sasha could read their face and try to get the secret out of them instead. </p><p>Not that Aff was having any success at keeping it to themself. “Oh god please don’t,” Aff begged as Sasha set down her cup and crossed the little circle that they were sitting in. Sasha didn’t listen, settling herself across Aff’s lap with her arms around their neck. Aff desperately looked off to the side, anywhere but directly into Sasha’s eyes. </p><p>“Aff,” Sasha breathed. Aff made an incoherent sound. </p><p>“Oh wow, is that a rip in the wallpaper over there? I should point that out to my dad, might be mice, you know-” Aff said. Cam snorted, but Sasha was not quite as easy to distract. </p><p>Sasha took Aff’s chin in her hand and pulled until Aff was looking right at her. “Please tell me?” Sasha asked. Her lips were inches away. If she kissed Aff now, it would leave a lipstick stain like on the rim of Sasha’s Solo cup. It was purple. Would Aff look good in purple lipstick? Probably not unless it was Sasha’s. Aff felt their resolve wavering. They licked their lips and swayed minutely closer. </p><p>“Wait no,” Aff said, tearing themself back. Someone less familiar with Sasha’s moods would’ve missed the tiny press of lips that indicated frustration. “Sorry, Sasha, you’re very pers… persuady… You make a super good point, but I think my drive to not hurt your feelings outweighs even your raw sexual magnetism.”</p><p>“How did they lose the word ‘persuasive’ but they kept ‘magnetism’?” Cameron asked from somewhere very far in the background.</p><p>“They’ve had most of a Solo cup of wine. Lightweights do not follow our human logic,” Jamie responded. A part of Aff felt like they should be offended by that, but a much larger part was focused on the ends of Sasha’s hair trailing over their collarbone.</p><p>Sasha ignored both of them and smirked. “You know I can take it,” she said, slipping one finger slowly down the collar of Aff’s shirt.</p><p>“MmmmmMMMM Jamie help me!” Aff begged, making eye contact with him over Sasha’s shoulder. </p><p>“Oh, honey,” Jamie said. “You’re the one who looked Sasha Murasaki in the eyes and said ‘truth’. There’s nothing I can do.” They made a sweeping, helpless gesture with their cup, thankfully mostly empty because Aff really didn’t want to explain a wine stain on the carpet in their room. </p><p>“See, sweetheart? It’s inevitable,” Sasha said. “You might as well tell me now.” Someone less familiar with Sasha’s moods might confuse this tiny lip press with the one that meant frustration, but Aff knew this one meant something more along the lines of ‘victory is nigh’. </p><p>“…Do you promise not to get mad at me?” Aff asked.</p><p>“Of course, Aff. I could never be mad at you,” Sasha promised.</p><p>“Or Jamie?” </p><p>“Why would I be mad at Jamie?” Sasha asked</p><p>“Because therbrkssrthnou,” Aff told her, intentionally unintelligible. </p><p>“Hmm?” Sasha said. Aff looked over at Jamie. He made a ‘go on’ motion with his not-wine hand.</p><p>“Want to try that again for me?” Sasha asked.</p><p>“Jamie is… aberksrthyou.”</p><p>“Aff.”</p><p>“JAMIE’S A BETTER KISSER THAN YOU ARE,” Aff yelled, and immediately slapped both hands over their mouth. Aff looked at Jamie, who was smirking, and then at Cameron, who was making that face he made where he was shocked and about to laugh but wasn’t supposed to show it, and then back to Sasha who looked surprised and a little offended but not like the news had sunk in enough to make her apocalyptically angry. </p><p>“What?” Sasha asked.</p><p>“Please don’t make me say it again,” Aff whispered, moving their hands until they covered their whole face. They kept space to peer out through their fingers and watch Sasha’s reaction, because they weren’t suicidal.</p><p>Sasha twisted around on Aff’s lap to look directly at Jamie, who gave her a smirk and a sarcastic little wave, because they probably were suicidal. </p><p>“When did you even find this out? I thought we said we’d tell each other if we made with someone else,” Sasha said. </p><p>“At the rave, while we were outside doing the exact same thing,” Cam said. </p><p>“Oh, so you were just high when it happened,” Sasha said, relieved.</p><p>“The first time,” Jamie said. Aff made a mortified noise. </p><p>“Wait, when was the second time?” Cam asked.</p><p>“Nnnnnnnn,” Aff said, trying to hide their whole body behind their arms.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it was before this little triad you have going. I’m not trying to steal your SO,” Jamie said with a dismissive hand motion. </p><p>“When did you have time? Unless you made out in Aff’s truck in the murder church parking lot,” Sasha said. </p><p>“It wasn’t in the murder church parking lot,” Aff protested. </p><p>“But you’ve got the timing spot on,” Jamie said. Aff groaned in misery.</p><p>“I thought we were all gonna die!” Aff said.</p><p>“And you thought ‘Oh wow, now’s a great time to go make out with Jamie Wrenly’?” Cam asked. Aff shot him a betrayed puppy look from behind their arms. Cam put his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I’m not judging. I’ve made out with him too, I would’ve done the same thing.”</p><p>Sasha turned her laser gaze on Cameron. “Are they better than me?”</p><p>“Uh,” said Cameron. </p><p>“I’m not drunk enough,” Aff said plaintively, and leaned over to steal Cam’s half-full cup of wine. </p><p>“No, tell me, Cam. You made out with Jamie, hopefully while we were broken up-“</p><p>“I already said I’m not trying to steal anyone’s SO,” Jamie protested.</p><p>“So you’re qualified to decide whether he’s a better kisser.”</p><p>“…I need that back,” Cam said, taking his wine back from Aff and draining it. Aff pouted. Jamie rolled his eyes and snagged Sasha’s abandoned cup, passing it over to Aff, who made a happy noise, and maybe turned the cup around so they were drinking from the part with Sasha’s lipstick stain, because they only had so much willpower.</p><p>“…Look, Sasha,” Cam started.</p><p>“Oh, here we go,” Jamie muttered with a giggle, taking a long drink from their own wine.</p><p>“You were in a long-term relationship, you know? So like, you got really good at kissing one person. Meanwhile, Jamie was out there, getting really good at kissing a lot of different people. So I like kissing you a lot, maybe even more than Jamie, but like… objectively…” He trailed off.</p><p>“Jamie’s better,” Sasha finished for him.</p><p>“I… Well, yeah,” Cam admitted.</p><p>“Okay,” Sasha said, finally standing up from Aff’s lap. Aff let out a deep, heartfelt sigh of relief. </p><p>“You’re taking this weirdly well,” Cam said. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Sasha said with a tight smile. “Everything’s fine.” Aff made a terrified sound, and Jamie giggled again and finished off his wine.</p><p>“Let’s get back to the game,” Sasha said. “Jamie, truth or dare?”</p><p>“I mean it’s technically my turn to ask but go ahead I guess,” Cam said, leaning up against Aff’s bed and putting his head back on the mattress.</p><p>Jamie looked Sasha up and down, and then said “Dare.”</p><p>“Prove it,” Sasha said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Everyone thinks you’re a better kisser than me. Come prove it.” Sasha reached down and hauled Jamie up by the harness as they flailed and tried to get their balance. Once he was up, Sasha dragged Jamie in the direction of Aff’s closet. </p><p>“…Are they just gonna go make out in your closet?” Cam asked Aff.</p><p>“Yup,” Aff replied. </p><p>“Is there room for that in there?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s like a walk-in, and I don’t have that many clothes, so there’s like… all kinds of space.”</p><p>“Oh.” There was a moment of silence. “They’re gonna be in there a while, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Cameron tapped his fingers idly against Aff’s bedframe. “So do you wanna make out too, or?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, definitely. If you want to?”</p><p>“Yeah, come here,” Cam said, pulling himself fully onto Aff’s twin bed, and smiling when Aff joined him.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Sasha moans a little despite herself. Jamie, of course, notices and smirks into the kiss, the fucker. Then they do something with their teeth that Sasha can’t quite describe or replicate. </p><p>If she’s being honest, Sasha admitted to herself several minutes ago that Jamie was just as good at this as Aff and Cam implied. The problem is that if she admitted it out loud, Jamie would stop.</p><p>“Shut up,” she says instead. </p><p>Jamie laughs against her lips. “I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>Sasha thwaps him lightly. “I said shut up! Mmm, fuck,” and then she stops talking.</p><p>Jamie is laughing at her, which is incredibly unfair because they apparently don’t even need to stop kissing her to do it. It makes Sasha want to be mean.</p><p>She grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back, bites down on his neck while he swears at her, and gives him the messiest hickey she can.</p><p>“Fuck, I knew you couldn’t be a normal human, but I never guessed fucking vampire,” Jamie hisses, and she scrapes a little harder with her teeth in retaliation. Jamie moans, and Sasha chooses that moment to let go. She sits up and licks her lips, then smiles. Jamie’s head thunks back against the wall. Most of Sasha’s lipstick is all over his face and throat. She licks her lips again, a little less intentionally.</p><p>Sasha generously gives Jamie a moment to breathe, fixing her hair and wiping off the remnants of her ruined lipstick. </p><p>Finally Jamie groans. “Alright, Draculaura, are you ready to go face your SOs?”</p><p>“Mmm, I think I am.” Sasha opens the door, not giving Jamie any chance to fix themself, not that they seem to be trying to.</p><p>Also not that anyone is going to see him like this, anyway, because Aff and Cameron seem a little distracted. </p><p>“Ahem,” Sasha says. Aff and Cam don’t break apart. Jamie follows her out of the closet, pulling their shirt back in place under the straps of their harness, and barks a laugh at the scene in front of them.</p><p>That is apparently enough noise to alert Aff, at least, that they and Cameron are no longer alone in the room. Sasha can tell because they sit bolt upright from where they were lying over Cam and fall completely off of the bed. </p><p>“Hey,” says Cam calmly. He runs a hand through his disheveled hair and smiles. It’s a pretty devastating look on him, dampened only by the fact that their other SO is on the floor groaning in pain. Sasha rolls her eyes at him and helps Aff of the floor. </p><p>“Thanks,” Aff says, and smiles. It’s also a pretty devastating look, and it’s made even more so by the fact that Aff isn’t even trying to be that adorable. </p><p>“You were right,” Sasha admits.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that was happening!” Aff says. “So it was good?”</p><p>“Your girlfriend gave me a hickey,” Jamie accuses.</p><p>“Yeah, she does that,” Aff nods. Sasha smirks.</p><p>“Wait, did Sasha just admit we were right?” Cam asks, sitting up in the bed.</p><p>“I’m only saying it once,” Sasha says. “And if I’m not the best kisser in the room, I’m at least the best in this relationship. Unless one of you two wants to fight it out with me?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m fine with second best,” Cameron says.</p><p>“Eh,” Jamie says.</p><p>“What?” Cam asks him.</p><p>Sasha answers instead. “Aff’s better than you.”</p><p>Aff laughs. “Wait, really?”</p><p>“What?” Cam says. “Okay, no offense to Aff, they’re great and I love them, but they’ve only kissed three people, like, ever! How are they better than me?”</p><p>Sasha shrugs. “It comes with being a people pleaser.”</p><p>“Plus, Aff and I aren’t a part of your secret cult of pretty people. Those of us who can’t send waves of people swooning with just our faces need to find something else to get heads turning,” Jamie says. </p><p>“What? Don’t bullshit me, dude, you’re hot as fuck,” Aff tells them. </p><p>“That’s sweet,” Jamie says. “But I’m well aware of my defects.”</p><p>“Dude, what fucking defects?” Cam says. Jamie rolls his eyes. </p><p>“How are you not hot? You make people of every gender question their sexualities,” Aff says. “One time when you walked outside in your court outfit, I watched a guy look at you and walk directly into a pole!”</p><p>“…That was me,” Cameron says. </p><p>“Yeah, I know, I just didn’t wanna like directly call you out or anything-“</p><p>“Oh, yeah, no, that was sweet of you-“</p><p>“Oh, thanks-“</p><p>Sasha rolls her eyes and takes things into her own hands. She grabs Jamie by the shoulders and steers them towards Aff’s mirror. It’s not quite full length, but it will work for Sasha’s purposes. Jamie sighs at them all but goes willingly. </p><p>“What do you see here?” Sasha asks.</p><p>“I see I’m covered in your fucking lipstick,” Jamie replies. Sasha smirks at herself over Jamie’s shoulder in the mirror and brushes his hair out of his face. </p><p>“Let me tell you what I see,” Sasha says.</p><p>“A goth disaster who really wants their hat and glasses back?”</p><p>“A hot goth disaster who needs to get their eyes checked if they think they need the hat and glasses to hide their face.”</p><p>Jamie rolls his eyes hard. “Sasha, come on, you were meant to be the voice of reason.”</p><p>“I am the voice of reason,” Sasha says, wrapping her arms around Jamie’s torso and putting her head on their shoulder so they can’t run. “And the voice of reason says you’re gorgeous.” Sasha makes eye contact with Aff and makes a motion with her head, and Aff joins both of them in front of the mirror, reaching out to take Jamie’s hand. </p><p>“Your eyes are beautiful,” Aff says. “And I like, almost passed out when I realized you had gap teeth in the front.”</p><p>“My dental issues are not hot,” Jamie insists.</p><p>“Uh, yeah they are,” Cam says, heaving himself off the bed and joining them all in crowding in front of the mirror. He sets his head down on Jamie’s other shoulder, making eye contact with Jamie’s reflection and sticking his tongue out.</p><p>“Not you too,” Jamie says. </p><p>“Hell yeah, me too,” Cameron says. “You know you talk with your hands a lot? Every time you do those dramatic gestures I kinda wanna just grab your hand and kiss up your arm. Gomez your Morticia, you know?”</p><p>“You think I’m a Morticia Addams? You have a ridiculously hot and terrifying girlfriend right here, and you’re calling me Morticia.”</p><p>“I always liked Wednesday’s fashion choices better anyway,” Sasha says. Jamie is looking significantly redder, avoiding all of their eyes in the mirror.</p><p>“Cameron. I asked you last summer and you said you hadn’t even seen the Addams Family,” Jamie accuses. </p><p>“Went back home and watched ‘em all on Netflix because you said you loved them,” Cam shrugs.</p><p>“…I need to go,” Jamie says, and begins trying to shrug all of them off of him, heading towards where he dumped his hat and glasses on the way in.</p><p>“Wait, you can’t go home alone, you were drinking,” Aff says.</p><p>“Plus you left your scooter at my place when Aff picked us up,” Cameron pipes up.</p><p>“And Aff’s dad expects us all to stay over. What would he say if we told him that we let you leave on your own in the middle of the night?” Sasha adds. </p><p>“Please don’t leave us,” Aff says, and that’s what gets Jamie to stop moving.</p><p>Jamie sighs. “Don’t you ever get tired of me fourth wheeling on your dates?”</p><p>“Nah,” says Cam.</p><p>“No,” says Aff.</p><p>“Nope,” says Sasha.</p><p>Jamie groans, but they let Sasha start towing them back towards the bed. He flops down in the middle of it, glaring at all of them balefully. Sasha shoves them back towards the wall and climbs in after them, Cam crawls over the both of them to get between Jamie and the wall, leaving Sasha mostly on top of Jamie, and Aff curls up on Jamie’s legs, pinning him completely. There are a few moments of companionable silence.</p><p>“…Oh fuck,” Jamie says, out of the blue. “Am I already dating all of you?”</p><p>“You kind of have been for months, but thanks for noticing,” Cam says. </p><p>Now that Jamie’s got that realization out of the way, Sasha nuzzles in closer and kisses them under their jawline. Aff grins up at both of them. Cameron catches Sasha’s eye and winks. </p><p>“…You’re smothering me,” Jamie says. </p><p>“Better get used to it,” Sasha advises. </p><p>“This is your life now,” Cam agrees. </p><p>“It’s not so bad, is it?” Aff asks. Jamie makes eye contact with them and then groans and throws his head back instead of responding.</p><p>“Not bad at all,” Sasha answers for them, and settles in for the long haul.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>